


Reasonable Accomodation

by FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ADHD, Fluff, M/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: “You’ve got this, bud.” Jack elbowed him lightly got get his attention.Bitty groaned. “Do I really have to?”“No, but you should.” Jack pressed one Tupperware container from the stack in his arms against Bitty’s chest. “Nobody can turn you down when they’ve had your pie. Not to mention that all of these professors have heard this before and will definitely understand.”Bitty took a deep breath and took the container. “Okay.”





	Reasonable Accomodation

“You’ve got this, bud.” Jack elbowed him lightly got het his attention. 

Bitty groaned. “Do I really have to?”

“No, but you should.” Jack pressed one Tupperware container from the stack in his arms against Bitty’s chest. “Nobody can turn you down when they’ve had your pie. Not to mention that all of these professors have heard this before and will definitely understand.” 

Bitty took a deep breath and took the container. “Okay.” 

Jack smiled, “I’ll be right here.” 

Bitty sighed and grumbled, “you’d better be.” He paused in the doorway and put on his most charming smile. He knocked twice on the closed door. 

“Come in.” 

He squared his shoulders and pushed the door open. “Professor Atley! Hi. How are you?”

Professor Atley leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in front of her. “I’m good.” She replied, “and yourself?”

Bitty fidgeted behind the seats in front of her desk before stepping forward. “Well I made some blueberry cobbler this afternoon and I had some left over. And I know you mentioned that you liked it so I thought I’d bring some by.” 

Her eyes lit up as she reached out to take the container. “Well thank you, Eric. That’s very kind.” 

“Oh, it’s nothin, I promise.” He said, shifting nervously before he dropped into one of the seats. “I was actually hoping I could talk to you for just a minute.” 

Professor Atley set the container aside on her desk, “of course. That’s what office hours are for. What did you want to talk about?” 

“I have ADHD.” He blurted, cringing internally as he continued, “So it’s hard for me to focus and I forget things a lot. I just—I’m doing better than I have been, but at some point during this semester I’m going to forget an assignment or, good lord, I forgot about class entirely one day last semester because I had spent the morning baking and just…kept on turning out pies.” He laughed and nervously tapped his fingers on his thighs. “I just wanted to let you know in advance that I’m working on it, but if I drop the ball a couple of times, it’s not because I don’t care. I just—“ 

“Eric,” Professor Atley interrupted, “why don’t you take a breath for me.”   
Eric did as she instructed. 

“I understand completely and I’m happy that you felt comfortable enough to tell me. If you do your best to give me fair warning if you’re going to be late with an assignment, I’ll do my best to to do what I can to help you out.” 

Bitty exhaled a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” She replied. “I would still encourage you to go to the counseling center if you haven’t already.”

Bitty nodded, “I am and, um, maybe disability services as well. I was told that might be a good idea.” 

“I would if I were you. There’s no shame in asking for what you need to help you do your best.” 

Jack had told him the same thing. After a beat of silence he cleared his throat and stood. “Ok, well. Thank you, again. I’ve got to go talk to some of my other professors. 

Professor Atley smiled, “of course, and I’ll have your container washed and back to you for class on Wednesday. Alright?”

Bitty nodded and stepped out into the hall were Jack was waiting, closing the door with a soft click behind him. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it Bits?” Jack asked. 

“No,” Bitty replied. 

“One down, three to go?” Jack asked, ushering him down the hall to Professor Bailey’s office. 

“One down, three to go.”


End file.
